1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack-mounted console module, and in particular, it relates to a rack-mounted console module having a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development information technology and computer industry, the use of computer equipment brings enormous convenience to people. For example, in business offices, computer equipment allows for fast processing and management of information. With the increase of the amount of computer equipment, the placement and management of such equipment becomes important.
Currently, for ease of use and storage, computer equipment can be mounted on racks. When computer equipment is rack-mounted, parts of the use console, such as keyboard module and monitor module, can be affixed on sliding rails so they can slide relative to the rack. This way, when the user wishes to use the console, the user can pull the console module out by using the rails to operate the console module. When the user wishes to return the console module to the rack, the user can push the console module back to the stowed position.
To ensure that the console module is secured at the desired positions when being used or stowed, the console module is often provided with a locking mechanism to secure the console in position. However, conventional locking mechanisms are often hard to use and sometimes can pinch the user's hand. Therefore, there is a need for developing a locking mechanism that is safe and easy to use.